Our Time is Temporary
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Shelton Benjamin decides he's had enough, it's his time. He decided to focus his sole attention on his career. But his decisions leaves his wife, his college sweetheart out in the cold. Will they prevail or will their time run out?
1. PrologueIt's all about me

Title: Our Time is Temporary

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I own Melony. WWE owns the rest.

Authors Note: Some characters may be..I repeat, may be out of character. This is after all a fanfiction not a biography of the persons used.

Pairings: Melony/Shelton, Jericho/ Torrie, Miss Jackie/Christian...for now.

* * *

"Call it what you want Shelton, but I'm not staying in a marriage where I feel unwanted, unloved and unappreciated. Need I go on?"

Shelton crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his wife of less than a year emptied the contents of her dresser drawers into a suitcase.

"Look, you don't have to leave like this Mel. Where are you going anyway?"

"None of your business." She huffed.

"Don't be so angry. We both know this is for the best."

She slammed the suitcase shut. "For the best." She mocked. "It may be best for you. But what about what's best for us Shelton?"

He grinned arrogantly and took a few strides across the room so that he stood opposite her, the bed separating them.

"This_is_ best for us. You said it yourself, I'm not the man you married and you're right I'm not. I have my whole life ahead of me. I don't want to be tied down."

"Is that really how you feel?" She was dumfounded. She knew they were having problems but Shelton had always been the type to work things out. This was so unlike him. But she called his bluff and there was nothing left to do but leave. "Is that how you truly feel Shelton?"

He avoided direct eye contact, knowing he was walking on a thin sheet of ice. "Yeah Mel... that's how I feel."

She felt like she had been slapped across the face only it hurt in her heart.

"What do you expect me to say? We've been through this a hundred times before. You need more than I can give right now."

Mel picked up her suitcase and headed for the door. "I expected you to help me save what we have... had. What we _had_. I guess I expected too much. You really should have considered all this before you proposed, before you stood at the altar...before you took those vows."

"I tried to tell you we should wait to get married. I was all for a long engagement. I was happy with things but you kept forcing your wedding magazineson me. You kept shoving samples of cake and china patterns under my nose.You kept pressuring me to set a date. You didn't leave me much of a choice."

Her mouth fell open in pure shock. "Are you saying I_forced_ you to marry me?"

Shelton shook his head. " It seems that way. You wouldn't listen to me Mel. All you had on your mind was your dress, flowers and all the preparations for our wedding."

Mel stood lingering in the doorway not knowing how to respond to that. Now she had all kinds of questions. " Do you love me Shelton?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" A damn good one! "

He averted his eyes once again, mentally kicking himself for being so harsh. Things weren't unfolding quite like he thought they would. This wasn't the what he had planned. He knew they were in trouble but he didn't realize they were in this deep. His pride stood in the way of correcting his faults and he didn't know how to deal with being a failure in his marriage. The only thing he could do was push her away before he failed even worse, if that was at all possible. In Mel's eyes he had neglected her. Despite their being on the road constantly together they never spent any 'quality' time together and once he looked back on it.. it was his fault. He was too busy with his career. He didn't know when he started to focus his attention more so on training than on her. But she wasn't entirely free of blame. She was constantly demanding his time, always fussing that they never did anything together anymore, it was borderline overbearing. She was right though. But he had a list of priorities and over the months they seem to have changed drastically. In the beginning he did want to be a family man. That was before he landed a WWE contract though and now he wanted to put his career first. And he didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Of course I love you Mel. I just want to focus on myself for awhile. I need to build my career then I can focus on other things. I don't need the distractions."

"So that's all I am to you... a distraction? You don't love me! You love yourself, your career! You aren't the same man I married, you're a jerk!"

Shelton sat on the edge of the bed. There was nothing more he could say or do. He wasn't convinced of his choices as of late as it was. He certainly wasn't going to give up his career to save a marriage that had more problems than he could solve. And somehow sacrificing a marriage for his career didn't exactly feel right either. But what could he do?

"Mel... I don't know what to say." He raked a hand over his hair and met her gaze. If looks could kill he would have died a thousand deaths on the spot. He normal shining blue eyes turned a cold gray as they glistened with tears.

"You've said enough Shelton. I want a divorce." She spat before turning and walking out leaving him to contemplate his decisions in life.


	2. Just Not Sure

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Shelton/Melony, Jericho/Torrie, Christian/Jackie... for now.

Disclaimer: I own Melony. All else belongs to WWE and the actual person.

Author's Note: Shelton may be slightly OOC. This is a fic so everyone may be ooc. I write this as I see fit just keep in mind it is a fiction. No current or past storylines apply. The chapters in this fic will be shorter than ones in my other fics just trying something new. Thanks to everyone who reviewed previous chapter. It really means alot.

* * *

Raw - One week later...

"Yo Shelton! Shelton!" Tyson shouted as he walked into the locker room.

Shelton took off his headphones. "Where's the fire Tomko?"

"Jericho's waitin' on your ass at ring side to go over the spots for you match tonight."

"Shit!" Shelton jumped off his chair and took off running out the door.

Tyson chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Shelton made his way to the ring, Christian and Jericho were already in the ring going through the motions.

"So you finally decided to show?" Jericho sat on the second rope holding it open for Shelton to enter. "Well, this match isn't going to plan its self."

"Dude, I don't know what's going on with you lately but you better get your head in the game. I don't want to die tonight." Christian said as he retied his boots.

"It's all good. I'm here now, let's get this rollin'." Shelton jumped up and down in the middle of the ring. His muscles were sore from over doing it in the gym. After taking a few extra minutes to warm up they got the pre match warm up started. They really only needed to work out a few kinks since it was a three-way ladder match. Mid way through the match Shelton missed an obvious spot. It was then the two Canadians decided it was time to pry a little further into what was going on with their friend.

"Alright, are you going to tell us what is going on or do you want us to beat it out of you?"

Shelton shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal, really."

Jericho and Christian exchanged looks. "I call for you to be on the ladder and you're over in the corner about to do God knows what on the top rope. I think it is a big deal." Jericho handed Shelton a bottle of water and waited for a response. Christian excused himself saying he needed to find Tyson.

"So Benji, what's the deal man?"

"Mel wants a divorce."

"What did you do?" Jericho chuckled.

Shelton took a sip of water, seemingly taking a minute to think the question over. "I really don't know. I guess I didn't pay her enough attention, at least that's what she claims. Hell, I'm young. I want to focus on becoming World Heavyweight Champion. I only get one chance a becoming a legend and I'm taking my chances. I'm tired of being made to feel guilty for wanting to focus on my career. I shouldn't have to choose one over the other."

"You know Benji, you probably should have thought of that _before_ you proposed."

Shelton had a far away look in his eyes. The last conversation he had with her was echoing in his mind. "You sound like her."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I love her. But I've fucked up."

"How so?"

"I blamed her for holding me back. I put my career and everything ahead of her, which is what I wanted... or so I thought."

Jericho slapped him on the back. "Dude, you need to get your shit together. That is if you want to save your marriage. But it sounds like you got what you wanted "

Shelton paused for a moment seemingly lost in thoughts. "I'm not sure what I want any more."


	3. At First Sight

Author's Note: I've said it all in the Prologue. Now this chapter is short. It's something new I'm trying. I'd really like to know if this story is flowing well and makes any sense to you the readers. It makes sense in my head which may not translateto well to paper or computerscreen.I'm trying to fill in the holes with Flashbacks so let me know if it's working or not. Thanks to my reviewers!

FLASHBACK in ITALICS

* * *

Shelton stood in the shower, hot water pounding against his head. It was all he could do not to scream. Since Jericho hade given him some unsolicited advice, he found himself more confused, if that was at all possible. And replaying the scenario from the day Melony left did nothing to help matters. They both said some really hurtful things. Words that could be taken back, but not forgotten as they left a hole in each of their hearts.A lot of what was said didn't even hold any truth. He cringed as he recalled the words that left his mouth that evening. "_You forced me into this marriage. I wasn't ready to settle down." _He slapped the tile wall of the shower. Nothing could have been further from the truth. He knew the first day he saw her at Minnesota State University that she would one day be his wife. Of course he wanted a completely different life then.

* * *

_"Is this seat taken?" The brunette asked as she pushed her hair out of her face and carefully balanced a stack of books in her arms. _

_"No it's all yours." Shelton looked up from his book and smiled as he caught sight of the most stunning woman on campus. _

_"Thanks." She sat down and removed a notebook from her bag, her gym membership card spilling out in the process._

_"You go there often?" _

_Mel was busy fighting to pull her hair into a ponytail while reading over some notes and assignments from her earlier classes. "Huh?"_

_"Platinum Performance Gym." He handed her the card. "You dropped it."_

_She smiled. "Thanks. And yes I go there often. Every day as a matter of fact. Have you ever been?"_

_"No. I'm on the wrestling team so we usually just work out here on campus."_

_Mel took the card and replaced it in her bag. "Wrestling team huh? That sounds really cool. If you have time, you should drop by the gym. It's only two blocks off campus. We have all the latest equipment too." She wrote down the address and handed it to him. "By the way, I'm Melony."_

_"I'm Shelton." He smiled and offered her his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Melony." They shook hands and smiled. Neither seeming to want to let go. The professor came in and demanded their attention as the Art History lecture began._

_Throughout class all Shelton could do, was wonder about the girl sitting next to him. And as soon as class was dismissed he turned to her. "So when will you be at the gym again?"_

_She smiled brightly. "Tomorrow at Three O'clock."_

* * *

Shelton turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he walked into the locker room, he was hit with the realization that he seriously needed to figure out what he wanted out of life. It was now he was finding that he did indeed miss his wife. 


	4. Moving On

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed this piece. It really means alot to me. Thank you!

* * *

Mel pulled into the Gund Arena parking lot. Her mind on getting in and getting out of the arena without running into Shelton. She had already signed the appropriate papers to seal her move to SmackDown. Now all that was left was cutting a promo to explain her move to the other brand.

She hadn't talked to Shelton since she left. He had called numerous times but she refused to talk to him. Maybe it was a little immature on her part but he had said so many hurtful things. True most were selectively blocked from her memory but the stinging pain from when he lashed out at her was still there. Maybe it was time they settled things. There had been enough pretending their marriage was ok. Enough letting life pass them each by. Enough of it all. She let out a sigh and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. Grabbing her back she headed toward the arena entrance.

oOo

"Hi ladies." Mel greeted Lita, Trish and Victoria as she walked in and set her bags down.

"Hey girl." The Divas spoke in unison.

"Anyone seen Bischoff?"

"Not me. But I just got here a few minutes before you." Victoria replied and glanced at the other girls.

"I saw him earlier. He was in catering getting a cup of coffee about fifteen minutes ago." Trish added. "He seriously needs to lay off the caffeine. I mean I never see the man eat at all."

The room went silent as everyone studied Trish with quizzical glares. She had the tendency to babble on and on about the unnecessary. Lita cleared her throat and threw a tee shirt at the blonde woman.

"What's up Mel? Why the sudden interest in Eric's whereabouts? I can already tell you that none of us are scheduled for a match tonight. It's the new bimbos bikini contest, so we're all just hanging out."

"Well, actually... I need to cut a promo then I'm out of here."

"Oh, you and Shelton have plans tonight?" Trish asked as she took a minute to stop typing on her Blackberry.

"No." Mel chewed her bottom lip nervously. She really didn't feel like explaining everything but she was among her closest friends and they were bound to find out sooner rather than later. "There's no easy way to say this, but tonight is my last night on RAW. I'm moving to SmackDown. And Shelton and I are getting a ... divorce."

"You're kidding right?" Lita gave her a look of disbelief.

"No, I'm as serious as I can be. I really don't want to talk about this right now. You know I hate leaving you all but ..."

"But what? You're taking the cowards way out?" Victoria stepped forward.

"I'm not being a coward Victoria you know me better than that. It's just better this way."

"Better for who? Not you cause you are forgetting the Women's division is here, on RAW." Lita quipped.

"Yeah Mel. What are you going to do on SmackDown? Participate in bikini contests?" Trish offered a small smile. "Sorry Mel, but you know what I mean. You're a RAW girl."

"It's ok Trish. Mr Long promised me a prime spot. Although I don't have all the details. I trust his decisions."

"A prime spot?" Victoria snorted.

"That sounds ...promising." Lita rolled her eyes and elbowed Victoria.

"So you're just going to up and leave up for this prime spot?" Trish asked while making air quotations.

"Well all seems to be going well here. There's really no need for me. Besides we all know Lita isn't going to drop the title anytime soon."

"Damn straight."

"But it won't be the same without you." Trish playfully pouted.

"I'm sure you will all survive without me. Besides it's not like we'll never see each other again. There's pay-per-views, the super shows and our vacation time is coming up." Mel smiled as she wrapped an arm around Trish.

Victoria nodded. "That reminds me. Since our vacation time falls on the Fourth of July we really need to plan things out. I want to get our reservations in so we aren't stuck staying at the Super Eight like we were last year."

Lita wrinkled her nose. "Hey Super Eight is fine for our road trips but when I'm on vacation I like a change of scenery."

"Maybe we can actually make it to Nags Head this time." Trish responded with a sigh.

"Well as much fun as it would be to stay here and plan this out I really need to find Eric." Melony frowned at the thought of finalizing her move to the other roster. It affected her more than she would ever let on but there was nothing else she could do. Shelton had hurt her for the last time. Never again would she make herself vulnerable to him or anyone else.

"We're going to head to the bar down the street, if you want to meet us there after you get through with Eric." The red headed diva said as Mel opened the door to leave.

"I guess I'll see you all there then. There's a vacation to plan and I for one am long over due for some time off." Once out the door she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. And it wasn't left unnoticed by the trio left inside as they all heard the hint of hurt in her voice on the last sentence. Time and time alone would have to heal her wounds. But they could definitely try to do their part and help Melony and Shelton along. It was then the scheming minds of Trish, Victoria and Lita went to work.


	5. Don't make It Personal

Melony strolled down the hallway praying the whole time that she wouldn't run into her soon to be ex-husband before she made it to Bischoff's office. She turned the corner and immediately spotted Shelton at the end of the corridor talking to Tyson and Gene Snitzky. Thankfully his back was to her so she easily ducked into Eric's office without being noticed.

Eric glanced up from his paperwork and motioned to a chair. "Don't you people believe in knocking anymore?"

Melony frowned. "You people? Oh I forgot you're God and we're just your minions."

"You know that's not what I meant"

"Sorry Eric. I'm having a bad day." She crossed her slender legs and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, that makes two of us. I just learned this morning that you've asked to be moved to SmackDown. I must say I'm a bit surprised and very disappointed. What can I do to keep you on the RAW roster?"

"Send Shelton instead of me." She fiddled with the heel of her shoe and turned her head towards the door. She didn't really want to face Eric's glare. "Well, Eric you asked."

Bischoff shook his head. "What happened to keeping personal lives personal?"

"That's what I'm trying to do. There's a strong Women's division here. You don't really need me. Not as much as SmackDown does anyway."

"I wish you would reconsider. You are a big asset to RAW." Eric paused and leaned back in his chair. "But, if you're sure this is what you want."

"It is Eric. And I really appreciate the support."

"Not a problem. But it's not me that is supporting this move. It's the McMahons. They happen to feel, like you, that you'll be a help to the SmackDown ratings. If it was up to me, you would stay right here."

"All the same, I still thank you for making my run here on RAW an enjoyable one." She flashed him a smile and stood to leave.

"Just a minute. You still have to fulfill your obligations here on RAW and set up an explanation for your jump to SmackDown."

Melony sighed. This was not happening. All she wanted was to get out of the building before she ran into Shelton. "But...but I was told I just needed to cut a promo and the rest would be explained on my arrival to SmackDown."

Eric stood and walked around to hand her a piece of paper. "Actually you have one last match. Tyson and Christian need you to go out with them as they are set to face Jericho and Shelton with Victoria."

"But why can't one of the other girls do it?"

"Because you've been with them since they became a Tag Team. And besides it sets up a fallout and a save from the other roster."

Melony fell back into the chair and halfway listened as Eric explained how the match was to unfold. Her mind trying to reason with her that she should treat this as just another day, another match. But she couldn't reason with her heart that she would be ok seeing Shelton and actually working with him this soon.

That was that. After this match she would be a proud member of the SmackDown roster. She stuffed a handful of change into the vending machine and hit the button for an energy drink. The machine gave a sputter but didn't release her drink. "Damn it!" She pounded the machine with her fist and when that didn't do the trick she proceeded to kick away at the defenseless machine.

"Are those kicks intended for me?"

"Shelton." She turned to face him, her breath catching in her throat.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Here." He handed her a bottle of her favorite energy drink.

"Thanks." She accepted the bottle and took a sip, awkward silence settling over them.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?" He asked at the same time she opened her mouth to let him know that the divorce papers were being drawn up.

"I've been busy. But I was actually going to call you tomorrow to let you know that I've talked to a lawyer and papers are being processed."

Shelton leaned against the vending machine. He wasn't prepared to hear this. He wasn't ready to discuss the matters of a divorce. Once again he had to question his actions. "You were too busy to call me and let me know you were meeting with a lawyer?"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know Mel. I thought we could just take some time apart. I didn't know that there would be no room for discussion on the matter."

Smiling sweetly she placed a hand on his cheek. "My dear Shelton, if I recall correctly it was you that opted out of our marriage." Her smile faded as her eyes focused on his. Isn't this essentially what you wanted? It will damn sure give you plenty of fucking time to focus on yourself and your damn career! You never wanted to be married to me, isn't that what you said? I forced you into this so now I'm forcing you out."

Inwardly he cringed. It was a low blow but he deserved it. "Mel, don't do this." His eyes pleading with her. "Let's talk about this. I never meant for it to go this far."

She fought back the tears. Willing herself to keep up the cold hearted charade. "It's too late Shelton." She walked off as calmly as she could. All she wanted was to scream, to cry, to throw things. What did he mean he wanted to talk about things? You don't just tell your wife you need time away from her then decide that's not what you meant. She tried to convince herself she was better off without him. Because she was... wasn't she?


	6. Regret

Regret

Mel retrieved her bag from the car and hurried back into the arena. This was the last thing she had expected, being placed in a match opposite Shelton just wasn't a bright spot in her day. All she wanted was for this whole night to be over.

"Vic just told us that Eric booked you for the tag match. Are you up for it?" Trish asked as she and Lita made their way to their car.

"Do I have a choice?"

Lita and Trish exchanged looks. "Do you want us to stay?" Lita asked with friendly concern in her voice.

"No it's ok. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"So you're coming to the club tonight?" Trish gave a devious smile.

"You don't think Victoria will let me get out of it do you? Besides, I want to make sure I get my vote in on our annual vacation. Cause God knows I need a little tropical delight in my life."

"Great. We'll see you later. Good luck Mel." Trish called before she hopped into her car and sped off.

---------------------------------

Shelton joined his tag team partner, Jericho just outside gorilla position. The two stood in silence watching the current match play out on the monitor.

"Did you talk to her?" Jericho asked as he worked out a kink in his left shoulder.

"Yeah, I talked to her."

"Well?" Jericho prodded.

"She's already talked to a divorce attorney. There's nothing left."

Chris turned to Shelton. "Seriously man, you're going to give up just like that?"

Shelton kicked a trunk and cursed. "Look Chris, I know you mean well but seriously, just for the moment, fuck off."

Jericho threw his hands up in defense and took a step backwards. "Sorry bro. Whatever you say."

Tension was mounting in Shelton and he couldn't wait to get in the ring and unleash some of his aggression.

"What's up guys?" Victoria asked as she glanced between Shelton and Chris.

"What took you so long?" Shelton snapped.

Victoria glanced at Chris for an explanation of Shelty's sudden temper tantrum. Chris smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Gees Benji, I'm sorry. I was going over my spots with Mel since it's resting on us women to end this match or did you forget that part?"

"I didn't forget."

Victoria shrugged Shelton's bad mood off and watched instead as a reluctant Melony followed Christian and Tyson toward gorilla. Vic knew Shelton was upset and still loved Mel and vice versa. Now only if she and the girls could pull things off and get the two of them back together.

While the guys discussed the upcoming match, Vic decided to use this time to pry some information out of her dear friend.

"So I take it you talked to Shelton?"

Mel took a sip of water. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause he seems a little temperamental."

Mel grinned. "And that's something new?"

"No it's not. But I've never seen him bite heads off without a damn good reason. Don't look now Mel but he's checking out your ass right now." Victoria waved at Shelton and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Stop it Vic!"

Victoria couldn't help but smile as she noticed the sudden change in Mel, who was all too aware of Shelton's gaze as the brown-haired woman flinched nervously.

"So why don't you try to work it out, see a counselor or something?"

Mel pretended to stretch while desperately trying to free her mind of everything that related to her soon-to-be-ex. "Because he made it clear that he never should have married me, I'm his biggest regret. That's all I am to him now, a memory and regret. A big fucking regret!"

Victoria stepped closer to her friend and gripped her arm. "If you're such a regret to him then why is he looking over here with concern in those big brown eyes? And if you've given up in your marriage why are you standing here with tears in your eyes?"

Vic left Mel there with nothing but her words as she rejoined Shelton and Jericho. There was no time for Mel to sort through her thoughts as Jericho's music hit and she watched Shelton head through the curtain. And Christian motioned for her to join him and Tyson.

-------------------------------

The moment it hit him was the moment her music filled the arena and she walked onto the ramp for the last time as a RAW girl, as his girl. She was beautiful and full of life, one of the things that had initially attracted him to her. She made her way to the ring after making sure to touch each fans hand that she possibly could. Victoria patted him on the back and said something in the form of encouragement but his head was a mess. He watched as she jumped up on the second rope and threw her t-shirt out to the fans. He was going to miss her. Truth be told, he already missed her.

Shelton stepped into the ring to square off against Tyson and the two locked up and battled it out. The boys carried most of the match seeing little interference from the Divas. Shelton couldn't get his head in the game to save his life. He was missing minor spots but it was enough for Jericho to tag Shelton out. The referee waited until Christian got the better of Jericho and had him down then Jack Doan went over under the pretense of checking on the injured heel Jericho. "There's been a change in plans. They couldn't get Melina to do the run in cause she's injured. We need Mel to sell an injury, which will cue a save from the SmackDown roster. Spread the word."

Jericho hated when they changed the match right in the middle it always looked sloppy not to mention they had nothing planned for this. And no telling what ass clown from SmackDown would come in and try to make his presence know in hopes of landing a spot on their roster.

Jericho went for a tag to Shelton and quickly told Victoria what was going on. They tried to formulate a plan. They came up with what they could, sloppy, as it might be it was all they had. Victoria ran around the ring, pulled Mel off the apron, and hovered over her beating her with a series of rights as she whispered as much as she could about what to expect. Christian and Shelton were currently in the ring, which left Tyson to come over and pull Vic off Mel.

Everyone was a mess of confusion but it went unknowing to the fans as the match up went off without a hitch. As Victoria tagged herself in and Christian was left no choice but to hit Mel with the tag. The two divas went after each other and Victoria bounded into the ropes and came after Mel who took her down with a Lou Thez Press. Mel got to her feet, went to the top rope and got into position to hit a moonsault. But Jericho pulled Vic out of her line and Christian went after him. Victoria grabbed Mel and put her in position for the Widow's Peak. Tyson was about to go through the ropes to make the save when Shelton took him out with a steel chair. The referee rang the bell but the brawl continued outside the ring. Mel and Victoria continued their brawl inside the ring until it looked as Mel was about to get the better of Vic then out of no where she was confronted with Jericho wielding a kendo stick. He sucked in a deep breath of regret as melony braced herself for the impact. The searing pain ripped through her as she collapsed on the canvas. Granted she was selling the beating Jericho wasn't holding back on the lashing and she was grateful. Because if it was one thing she hated it was trying to sell a weak blow. She caught the kendo stick coming down out of the corner of her eye and knew her savior would be out after this hit. She only hoped it was someone she got along with, otherwise it might be awkward. The second hit came harder and louder. She cringed and curled into a ball as she heard the crowd roar in a loud pop. Jericho hit the mat hard and was struck with his own kendo stick and before Mel could make sense of who was in the ring she was being scooped up into strong arms. Mel kept her eyes closed and her body limp until she was certain they made it threw the curtain.


	7. Blue tradition

Her eyes fluttered open just as he started to speak.

"Carlito!" She opened her eyes as he sat her gently down on the floor.

"Yes it is I your knight and shining armor. Are you ok? That was some whipping you took!"

She laughed. "Yeah I'm cool. Pun intended."

"That's cool."

They shared a mutual laugh as they headed toward the locker rooms. "So I guess we're becoming a tag team now?"

Carlito shook his head. "From what I understand Carlito has a thing for you. So I guess we are going to be a couple."

She couldn't help but laugh at the way he referred to himself in third person even though he was obviously out of character. "Well, Melony's not sure how this is going to come across to the fans but whatever. As long as I'm stuck with you and not someone else."

"Gee, Carlito is flattered."

She shook her head, laughing softly. "Sorry, I meant that in a most positive way. I guess I'm just a little homesick."

"You haven't even left yet! SmackDown has a great crew. You'll see." He offered a smile and patted her reassuringly on the back.

"Thanks Carly." She started to turn the corridor leading to the women's locker room when a crazy thought entered her head. "Hey, a few of us are heading out for drinks. You want to come along?"

He seemed to ponder it for a moment before a grin came across his lips. "That sounds cool."

"Great. Meet me by the exit in about forty-five minutes."

Carlito nodded before heading in the opposite direction. Melony couldn't be sure but she almost felt like she was flirting with another man. And it felt damn good.

------------------------------------

Melony and Carlito decided that he would follow her to the hotel they were staying at, drop off his car, and just ride with her. They arrived minutes later at the hot spot known as Headquarters.

"I might need to give these to you." Mel said as she tossed him the keys to her rental. "I have a habit of losing keys."

He caught them and shoved them in his pocket. "I'll keep your keys but that's where I draw the line. I won't keep your lipstick, hairbrush or any other unmentionables."

She shot him a warning look. "So what is the tradition on the blue side?"

"We usually hit up a dance club and go out to eat breakfast afterwards."

"Sounds like fun."

Carlito pulled out his wallet and laid down a bill to pay the cover charge for them both. "It usually is."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him as he gave her a look of confusion.

"For what?"

"For paying my way."

Carlito shrugged. "It's what a gentleman does."

"Well let the lady buy you a drink." She hooked her arm through his as they walked to the bar.

They ordered their drinks and settled into conversation when Mel spotted Lita across the club. Mel waved her arm in the air and Lita made her way over.

"Hey you!" Lita through an arm around her best friend as she balanced a drink in the other.

"How much have you had Li?"

"Not nearly enough!" The redhead shouted before turning her attention to Carlito. "Hey Carly, long time no see!"

He nodded his head. "Not since New Year's Eve huh?"

Lita laughed. "Yeah that's right!"

Melony shook her head knowing it must have been one of the infamous Hardy parties.

"Wait a minute." Lita glanced between the two. "Are you here… together?"

Melony laughed. "Yeah, why is that a problem?"

Lita's mood instantly changed. "Uh, no. Of course not." She stuttered. "I, uh. Well, how about a bottle of champagne to mourn your move?"

"That sounds good." Carlito said before he turned to get the bartender's attention.

Mel used the distraction to talk to Lita. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Lita!"

Li rolled her eyes and hesitated before pulling Mel off the barstool. "You do realize Shelton is here don't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "So." Mel chewed her bottom lip. Her face gave the expression that she could care less but Lita read her tough exterior.

"Ok Mel. But you know if you can play he can too."

Mel reached for her drink. "Whatever Li. He can do whatever he wants just like I can."

Carlito approached the two women with a bottle of champagne and three glasses in his hands. "Ok, I want to give a toast." He poured the glasses full before raising his own. "To Raw's loss and our gain! I want to welcome the newest addition to SmackDown!"

The three clanked glasses and downed the contents before Mel pulled Carlito onto the dance floor.

"You know I don't want to be the problem here." Carlito said into her ear as she grinded seductively on him.

"What are you talking about?" Mel asked as she took a swig of her beer.

"I know you and Shelton are going through some stuff."

Mel polished off the beer and turned to him wrapping an arm around his neck. "Shelton wants a divorce and that's what he's getting. I want to have a good time tonight and make a name for myself on SmackDown. And hopefully that's what I get." She pinched his cheek playfully before walking off the floor leaving him gaping after her.

------------------------

"Oh man! Did you just see that shit?" Jericho asked Tyson who could only shake his head.

"Fuck! If Shelton sees Mel with him I can only imagine." Tyson downed his drink and set his empty glass on the table.

Jericho glanced around looking for Shelton who had left them to go to the restroom. "Think we can get him out of here without him seeing her?"

Tyson laughed. "Not likely."

Before they could devise a plan, Shelton joined them at their table. "Looks like we need another round."

And before either Jericho or Tyson could protest, Shelton took off towards the bar.

------------------------


End file.
